Different Life
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Set after the sixth book. Hermione is at home and is attacked by Voldemort's people. When The Order finds out they set out to try and help her but find disturbing secrets along the way. and some new facts about where Snapes loyalties lie.
1. The War continues

Title – Different Life

Author – Brittany McLean

Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

The eighteen year old brunette sat in the Hogwarts library barricaded beneath many books. Her curly hair dangled softly in front of her causing her to groan in frustration and tossing her hair away. She was thankful that her hair was no longer the bushy hair that everyone made fun of so much. By the time her third year came her hair was starting to tame down. And now it's just curly spirals.

But that is not all that has changed about this certain Gryffindor; she was now in her seventh year and was Head Girl. Her cinnamon eyes scanned her book furiously. But this was nothing out of the ordinary. This seventh girl has spent her whole life studying. Never a day when she wasn't reading a book. But today this clever Gryffindor was looking for something else not just her typical studying.

Her Bandy legged ginger cat named Crookshanks came rubbing against her legs. The young woman sighed frustrated and bent down to pick up her cat.

The cinnamon haired girl's eyes grew huge in finally finding what she was looking for. She grabbed the book, dropped her cat, and ran out of the Library in a hurry.

"SLOW DOWN!" Madam Pince yelled furiously. Every teacher at Hogwarts was on their heels. And many were depressed. They had lost their dearly beloved Headmaster last year. Minerva McGonagall did a good job at being the new Head Mistress but it was hard on all of them. Especially since Albus Dumbledore their old Headmaster was murdered by none other then their old Potions Master Severus Snape. What made it worse was that Albus trusted Snape with his life. How ironic…. He lost his life for trusting him.

It came to as such a shock. The Dark Lord Voldemort returning very much alive, Severus turning over to the dark side, Harry Potter vowing to kill Snape and Voldemort. Harry wasn't even going to return to Hogwarts this year, but Hermione convinced him that he needed to graduate, and besides, did he really want to stay at home all day with the Dursley's? He had no where else to go. His step father Sirius was dead. How he died? By his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark raven haired with that forced him under the veil that caused him instant death.

So much has changed. The war has begun. Muggles were being killed slowly, Muggle-born witches and wizards were being murdered also. Everybody was afraid and alert. Attacks were happening every so often. The Ministry of Magic was working day and night to try and conjure up and army. If they had acted sooner maybe they could have defeated Voldemort.

Finally the girl made it to Gryffindor tower. She stopped in front of a huge canvas painting of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Hopscotch Lilies." She told the painting. The fat woman smiled bitterly and released it's hinges to reveal a whole room with red and gold furniture with a warm fire place burning brightly. The brown eyes girl stepped inside this room and hurried over to two boys sitting next to the fire. They were the only ones up right now. Everyone else was upstairs in their dormitories getting ready for bed or are already in bed.

"Harry, Ron!" the girl called to the two boys named Harry and Ron.

Harry was of course the famous Harry Potter known for his past. Or his famous name The Boy Who Lived. He survived Voldemort's attacks and left him with a horrible lightening scar on his forehead. But sadly his parents were brutally murdered.

Ronald Weasley of course was their best friend also. His family of one sister and five brothers all lived together in a home called The Burrow.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked the cinnamon girl called Hermione.

"The Unbreakable Vow." She said sitting down and showing the book to them.

"And?"

"Well in class today Professor Faden was talking about them. and I was thinking, about Snape lately." Professor Faden was their new Defense against the dark arts teacher. After Snape left…. Faden was hired to take his place.

"Bloody had to say that git's name didn't you Hermione!" Hissed Harry.

"God Hermione sometimes you think too much." Ron added glaring at her.

She looked hurt but still continued on, "but listen please…. Harry you said Draco wouldn't kill Dumbledore but Snape ran out and did it right then and there. But then Hagrid said that Snape and Dumbledore had an argument earlier. I was thinking that maybe Snape made the unbreakable vow to Draco. I don't know for what or why, but I think that's what he did. He's protecting Draco and Dumbledore knew this. Dumbledore commanded Snape to kill him if needed for the sake of you Harry. Dumbledore knew his time was coming to an end sooner or later, so he was buying himself some time by having Snape kill him making it look good to Voldemort. Now Snape can have the inside details of Voldemort." Every time Hermione spoke Voldemort's name Ron would wince or hiss at the mention of it.

"That makes absolutely no sense. If he had the details about Voldemort," Ron winced again, "Then wouldn't he still be in the Order?" Harry pointed out.

"Well… I … Maybe he is and we don't know it."

"Look Hermione thank you for trying to give me information but this time, I think standing up for Snape isn't going to work. You know he killed Dumbledore and he's showed his true colors now."

"I know Harry, it's just…. How could someone be a spy for Dumbledore for this long? He could have done away with Dumbledore years ago!"

"He was waiting for the perfect chance I suppose…. I guess for Voldemort to return."

"Do you have to always use his name?" Ron whimpered.

"If he was as loyal as you take him to be towards Voldemort he would have done it years ago." Hermione retorted ignoring Ron.

"Look Hermione Thank you for trying to help but Snape is a bastard and your just trying to stick up for teachers who murder!"

"I'm sorry Harry. But I still stand by what I believe." Hermione stood up and walked up to the girls dormitories.

Harry stood up and ran after her.

"Hermione!" He called grabbing her arm, "Don't go like this, please. Tomorrow we all leave and I don't want us to leave like this." Ron and Harry were going to the Burrow tomorrow for Christmas and Hermione was leaving for her parent's house.

She sighed and looked at Ron who joined them, then averted her eyes to Harry who was pouting lightly.

"Alright. Your right, heh, it was silly of me to think Snape could be good. I mean…. If I were in his shoes and good I would never kill my trusted friend." Hermione sat on the steps with her hands in her hair, "It's just that I don't understand it. How could he Harry?"

"Some people are just evil."

"Yeah like Umbridge, Snape. The Malfoy's and He Who Must Not Be Named. Blimey they belong to each other." Ron butted in.

"Good night boys. I'll see you in two weeks." Hermione stood up and hugged them both. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid." With that said she turned on her heel and left for her dormitory.

"Good night Hermione." Harry called.

"Night Hermione." Ron added also.

Both of the boys went the opposite way to their dormitory.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione cried running into her parent's arms. Her Ginger cat tailing closely behind her.

"Hermione darling!" Her mother smiled lovingly into her daughter's hair.

"Welcome home baby." Her father added kissing her head lightly.

"Merry Christmas both of you." Hermione laughed.

All three of them walked up the threshold up to their house. Little did they know was this was the last day they'd see each other.

"Welcome home Ron, Harry, Ginny!" Molly Weasley cried running to hug and kiss all three of them.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny." Remus Lupin said standing in the background.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Remus looked younger for some odd reason. As if all of his stress was being lifted and taken ten years off of him. His smile was bright. It was always a genuine smile, but it was never a happy smile. Everyone knew Remus was never really truly happy since his days at school.

"We have been here since you guys have been in school, working hard in the Order you know!" A woman with short bubblegum pink hair said coming out from behind Lupin.

Nymphadora Tonks, the metamorphmagus spunky, clumsy, yet clever witch that was in the order also. Young but helpful. Harry had a feeling she was the reason behind Remus' attitude.

"Well it's good to see you both." Harry said shaking hands with them both.

"Wotcher Harry good to see you too!" She smiled and hugged him.

Ginny and Ron were too busy greeting their brother's, father, and mother.

Several people stood in black cloaks with skull face masks covering their eyes stood in a giant circle surrounding a man with blood red eyes. He had dark curly hair and stood in the middle of this giant circle. This man was Voldemort. He had snake like features last time Harry had encountered him. But this time, Voldemort was regenerating his old form back. He looked like an Older Tom Riddle. Only he had blood red eyes.

They all stood in a cemetery listening to their Master speak.

"My followers! Tonight we shall raid The Mudblood's houses! Tonight is the night these filthy pathetic excuse for witches and wizards gather around and feast. We will catch them off guard and attack."

"TONIGHT WE BURN OUR MARK IN THE SKY!" A stocky man yelled. Causing everyone to cheer.

"TONIGHT WE RAPE THEIR WOMEN!" All of the men cheered by the females only looked irritated but pleased at causing pain for these mudbloods.

"Bellatrix, come here." Voldemort spoke loudly silencing the drunken fools.

The black haired woman made her way through and fell on her knees.

"My Lord?"

"I have a special house for you my dear. Bring back the young witch. The girl knows Potter which is an advantage. She will prove greatly in my plans. THE REST OF YOU LEAVE! RAID YOUR TERROR MAKE MY NAME BE KNOWN!" He screamed causing everyone to Apparate all into their own little groups.

A man towards the back was glad that his mask covered his eyes. His mouth may have not moved, but his eyes and brow were frowned in worry. 'The girl knows Potter' was he talking about who he thinks he is?

"Hahahaha! Wait, wait, tell me that one again!" Laughed Hermione's dad. His cheeks were very red from his whiskey he drank merrily.

"Oh Darling, she's told this to you three times now!" Hermione's mother said cheerfully. Her eyes were shinning bright due to the light amount of alcohol she has consumed.

"I've missed being home with you guys. I mean, it's so strange now, being a witch, and then coming home and live like a normal girl? It's so… it's like a topsy turvey day."

"What are you going to do once school is over?" Her mother asked.

Hermione was silent for a moment. Did she really want to tell her parents what she wanted to do? Did she want to fill terror in them? She was eighteen now, and could do what she wanted. But did she want to let them know her plans?

"I…. I well…. I wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix until this is all sorted out and Voldemort is finally gone." She said quietly, "And then after this mess is done, I want to teach at Hogwarts. I thought about becoming an Auror, but I really can't decide."

Her parents looked at her horrified.

"The dark wizard Hermione?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Christ, I know you get into this action stuff at school but this is serious! Hermione Granger, this is your life!" Her father's face was no longer red from alcohol but anger.

"It's my life Dad! I need to help them. They need all the help they can get! If I do die, I could die either way, would you rather me die at least trying to save my family and everyone else? Or would you rather me die from being attacked in my own home sooner or later?"

"Hermione we just want to be safe with you that is all. We don't know much about this…. Dark Wizard but we do know that he's a mass murderer who's killed hundreds." Tears were in her eyes.

"We just don't want to loose our little girl." Hermione's father hugged her tightly. She was close to tears. Seeing her father near tears was enough to make her walls collapse. Her mother gathered her in her arms also.

"I'm so sorry Mum, Dad. But I have to go think right now. This is important to me, and I know it is for you also. But I really must think." Hermione said gathering herself up from their grasps.

Her mother collapsed on her father's chest and cried as soon as Hermione was gone from their sight. Painfully she tried to shut out her mother's cries and shut her bedroom door. She needed to write to Ron and Harry about this. They were joining the Order also.

She sat down on her poor cat Crookshanks. He hissed and jumped off of her bed hissing and growling. Little bits of spit came flying out of his mouth. Hermione just pet his head in recognition and sat down at her desk.

She pulled out a quill and some parchment and began to write.

Harry, Ron,

How is your Christmas? I'm just writing you to tell you that Mum and Dad and I had a row. I've told them that I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix. They're livid. Well…. More like upset. They keep saying how I'm going to die and all that. You guys agree with me joining the Order right? Well anyways I really must be getting back to my parents I will see you two back at school. Tell your family I said hello Ron.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione rolled up her parchment and scribbled Ron and Harry's name onto it. She stood up knocking over her copy of Hogwarts, A History causing Crookshanks to hiss at her once again. She rolled her eyes at his dramatic hisses. She made her way over to her post Owl who sends her the daily Prophet every morning. He was resting up and drinking water. She brought the letter to him.

"Bring this to the Burrow alright?" She said kindly placing the letter in it's mouth. She pet it softly and opened her window letting the grand bird fly out past her causing her hair to fly in her face.

She looked out of her window watching the bird fly into the night. The bird has been here all morning drinking and eating! Crookshanks, since he was so cranky with her now, took the chance to escape her right now. He jumped onto the sill and quickly out of the window onto the roof. He'll go hunt something right now to get his mood better.

"Crookshanks! Stupid cat….." She shook her head and watched him jump onto the ground gracefully.

Her eyes were immediately trained on some bushes on the other side of the street. She saw a gleam of light and swore she saw movement. She shut her window tight and locked it.

Whatever was out there made her nervous. She sat down on her bed thinking. What was she going to do for her future? She definitely was going to join the Order. She had too. She had to be brave.

A blast was heard down stairs. She stood up quickly and grabbed her wand from her trunk. And stuffed it into her jeans. She rushed over to her door and creaked it open. To see what was happening.

"Oooh a party! Hah! Where do I get to sit!" A woman's voice shrilled out.

"Who… Wh… Who are you?" Her father's voice came out.

Hermione started to walk down the hall slowly towards the voices.

"We're here on orders. And I'm so sorry to have to do this but… AVADA KEDAVRA!" The woman shouted. She had no remorse in her voice.

"SAMANTHA!" She heard her father scream.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her mother….. was dead. It was the killing curse. Her lips began to tremble and the tears gathered up. Her father was next.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"I simply did this…. AVADA KEDRAVRA!" another thump on the ground was heard.

Her tears fell freely. Goosebumps raised on her skin causing her to shiver. She was shoved up against the wall using it as supports.

"Now…. Get the girl. She's here somewhere. Up stairs I believe." The woman's voice spoke.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. They were going to kill her! She had to get out. She silently but quickly ran to her room and thrust her window open. Her breathing was rapid and she couldn't focus, but her main goal was to get the hell out of here. She got out of her window pane and started to walk down the roof looking for a safe place to jump closest to the ground. She stepped on a wet part on the roof and slipped causing a huge thump as she came down. She slid down the roof

"Whoooaaaa!" She exclaimed. Just as she was about to fall off the roof she gripped on just before she fell. Her fingers felt like they had been stabbed with rocks and shards of glass. Her muscles ached and screamed from her weight. Her chest and legs hurt from being crashed against the wall. She hoped they didn't hear her.

"THERE SHE IS!" a man with a black skull mask shouted pointing to Hermione.

She gasped and let go falling to the ground. Her ankle landed wrong causing the pain to shoot up her leg. As quickly as she was down she stood up and began to limp away as fast as she could. There was too much terror in her mind to worry about the mess she looked or how she felt.

She limped over to a bush about a block away from her house. Tiredly she limped over to it and fell on the ground. She figured she was safe here. Her hands covered her face as she wept.

She muffled her cries as she heard foot steps coming towards her. She slid more underneath the bush trying to hide herself. She could swear her heart was giving her away. It was beating so loud she thought the whole neighborhood could hear.

A black cloaked person walked into view but wasn't looking in her way. She was looking else were. Hermione hoped the person didn't hear her breathing. But she hoped too soon as soon as she thought that the person turned around looking straight at her.

Her breath caught in her throat. She was frozen in fear. The person came up to her quickly and pulled her out of the bushes.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Hermione struggled.

The person took off their mask. It was a woman with long black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was shallow and pale and her lips were pale. If it weren't for her demonic face and terrorizing smile she'd be somewhat beautiful.

"What are you doing out here by yourself darling? You know it's not safe out here with dark wizards outside playing…." She spoke.

"Why? Why kill my parents!"

"Because of what they are." Her voice was bored.

"You bitch! You're a vile piece of work. Demented in every way! I don't know who you are but I know what you are. One of HIS people. You will all go to hell!" Her tears were coming furiously down her cheeks.

"Hahaha," She cupped Hermione's chin in her palm, "Darling, this is hell, you're living in it."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear. This girl had no remorse at all. How could these people do these things? Just randomly kill?

"Who are you? At least tell me who you are before you kill me." Hermione said bravely.

"Ha! Filthy mudblood why should I tell you my name? You don't deserve to know it." She sneered.

"So I know who killed my parents." Her voice was starting to get weaker.

"Remember it well and be sure to let everyone you know who killed your filthy muggle parents. Bellatrix Lestrange"

Hermione's eyes grew huge. She was about to yell something but was hit by a spell.

Well here is the first chapter. I guess it's kind of like a prologue. But it's not really short it's long, so anyways hope you enjoy this new story. Oh yeah it's my first Harry Potter story so if I get something wrong, I'm trying to re read the books to get it right but like I said if I get something wrong bear with me. Also this is set after the sixth book so I'm just going off of what the last book is. Everybody is in their seventh year of course. But okay enough talk I'm done writing for tonight. Next chapter will be up soon. please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Not a Mudblood

Title – Different Life

Author – Brittany McLean

Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

Mandy of the Death Eaters have returned. Snape arrived back quickly. Went around and set house on fire, but did no killing. And the houses he set fire too were either empty currently or the people were outside. He may have been a murderer to …. Well only the greatest wizard that ever lived, but he wouldn't kill any more. He watched as all of them arrived one by one. Laughing and celebrating about how many people they tortured. Or worse murdered tonight.

Lucious Malfoy was working extra hard to prove himself worthy to Voldemort. He had failed him miserably for the past years. Severus was afraid to think of the things he's done to redeem himself for it.

A group of wizards and a witch arrived suddenly. They seemed to feel accomplished tonight. Bellatrix was leading the few wizards. He had a person wrapped up in a cloak propped up on his shoulder. He felt a sickening feeling arriving in his stomach.

Bellatrix came up to Voldemort and kneeled before him. The other wizards did so also but the one holding the person came forward and dropped the person in front of him. Severus winced as he heard the sickening thump. The person must be lifeless. He hoped that they weren't.

Voldemort looked at the kneeling people in front of him and smirked. He kicked the person wrapped in the cloak revealing who they were to everyone.

Snape gasped and felt his breath catch in his throat. He tried to calm himself but his heart deceived him. It was beating faster and louder as each second goes by.

The girl was Hermione dirty and very pale. She had scratches on her face and arms. Her foot stuck out from underneath the cloak it looked bruised from the top of her shoe. It must be sprained. He winced as Voldemort kicked her once again to remove more of the cloak.

"My brothers and sisters…. What you see here is the mudblood who hangs around Harry Potter. Now, you all may think I'm insane for keeping a filthy mudblood alive in my presence but you will receive some interesting stories about this filth." Everyone waited for Voldemort to continue.

"The reason I wanted her alive brought here" Snape let out his breath knowing the ex student was alive; "This girl is not a mudblood."

Everyone gasped in shock. Bellatrix looked up looking puzzled. Voldemort came up to her and held her chin in his hand, "That's right. She doesn't even know she's a pureblood. She thinks her 'parents' are her real parents." He rounded on Snape, "Our dear old Severus does not know that this girl is a pureblood either!"

"No my Lord, I did not." He kneeled in front of Voldemort.

"You see, my brothers and sisters, I killed these girls parents myself. Before I became as famous as I am now, her father was a follower of mine. You probably all do not know him. He was a death eater for a short while. One of my first. Very loyal. But he was also young and naïve."

Severus' face was contorted in confusion. How could he have not known this? He knew the man Edward, he was his friend. A much greater friend then Lucious Malfoy. Edward had told Severus of his wife and daughter being born. They both realized that Voldemort was something they did not want to be tied down with. When Edward told Severus of his wife and how she was close friends with Dumbledore they both came to him. But he did not know that his best friend was the father of the annoying Know-it-all brat that was Potter's best friend. How could Dumbledore keep this from him? He was so hurt when he found out that Edward and his family had been murdered by Voldemort. But he had to do something; he knew he had to get away. Little did he know that you can never abandon Voldemort and not expect a horrible price to pay.

"The fool fell in love with a witch who was one Dumbledore's side. The two would sneak off almost every night. I did not know of this until later."

"My Lord, what happened?" Bellatrix asked when he took awhile to answer.

"Edward found out that his precious Annabel was to have his child. He then sought out to marry her in secret. I found out quite soon after this. When the child was born," He quickly strode over to Hermione's form on the ground and lifted her torso up mocking her, "I came to collect this child to be a new death eater, and not just a death eater, but a prized possession that she would become. Trained fully in the dark arts. Most trusted death eater. She would have been my heir if not for that fool! I was going to kill them both, and keep the girl. I didn't want them to tell Dumbledore. I knew that Edward was falling more and more out of my grasps. I had to act fast."

He laid Hermione down once more and stood up, "When I arrived Edward tried to reason with me, begged me to let his wife and child live, but to kill him. He said that his family wants to join the death eaters. I knew this was a lie, for Annabel was close friends with Dumbledore. I was furious that he would lie to me and prevent me this child that I wanted to train. He was loyal and trustworthy until he met this witch! I immediately killed Edward. But just as I killed Annabelle also Dumbledore's men showed up. I had to retreat and leave the child." He was walking around causing curious looks from everyone.

"I find now that the child is Hermione Granger, daughter to muggles! It was a disgrace! Such a brilliant witch has muggle parents. Dumbledore placed her in their care for a reason. So I would not go looking for her. How perfect that she is friends with famous Harry Potter. How well this could fit in to finally defeat Harry Potter.

"This girl will be treated with respect and much care. She must not leave. She will not leave. Severus!" He shouted rounding on him.

"My Lord?" He bowed.

"Get my pensive. I want to wake the girl. She will see exactly what her parents are."

He did not like this idea at all. He was thankful his mask would stay on for this. Severus retrieved the pensive and brought it in front of his Master bowing.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and whispered an incantation causing her eyelids to flutter.

"Wha…. Where?" She muttered confused.

Everyone watched and waited for her to see them and react. They loved to see fear in eyes. Terror and pain. It was a common affair with them. Snape had seen it all too often to like it. When he was young he thought that he was tough and mighty by joining Voldemort. He wanted to prove to James and Sirius that he could be mightier then them. When Voldemort killed Lily and James it was the worse thing that ever happened. Sure he hated James, but death? He never wanted that. And definitely not Lily. Not the sweet and innocent red head that did nothing but care for others and try and defend him when her boyfriend would tease and pick on him. His best friend Edward had joined along with him. They were both in Slytherin and were always messed with. But it caught up with them both, the dark power did. Severus lost his best friend.

He tried to redeem himself and was no where near it. He'll never be fully cured from what he's done. But it didn't hurt to try and help others.

Hermione stood up with fear in her eyes. She was limping slightly and looking around widely.

"Wh….. why am I hear?" She croaked out. Tears were starting to form.

"You were brought here by my loyal servants." Voldemort said pointing to Bellatrix who was kneeling down.

"Why! Is it enough that you murder my parents? Why can't you just kill me and be over with it!" She was terrified.

Snape wanted to rush over to her and tell her it'll be all right but he knew he'd be lying and putting them both in danger if he'd do that. But the poor girl was shaking from head to toe.

"You will not be harmed. Come here." He commanded.

"What do you mean?" she quivered.

"I want to show you something. Something that should have been brought to your attentions a long time ago." He held out his hand for Hermione to take it. But she did not.

Bellatrix stood up and grabbed Hermione shoving her towards Voldemort. He took her hand. She looked at him curiously. Harry used to tell her what he looked like and right now, he looked nothing at all like the monster he described. He looked like the Tom Riddle from when he was in school except older and his eyes were blood red. It was a lot better then to have to stare face to face with an evil snake creature.

He brought her over to a Pensive that was shinning brightly. She pulled away from it slightly but was pulled over roughly.

"Stick your head in it." Voldemort commanded.

"No." She breathed.

Voldemort shoved her head inside of the bowl anyways. She disappeared from sight into the shinning pensive.

Snape sighed painfully. He knew what she was going to see. She was going to witness her real parents be murdered. She was going to find out who she really was. Everyone knew what this young girl was capable of, and Voldemort knew this. That's what he was afraid of.

Hermione screamed as she fell, she looked down to see that she was falling into a room. She tried her best to catch her fall. As soon as she reached the ground she fell lightly into a rocking chair.

A woman with brown curly long hair and cinnamon eyes stood next to a crib cradling a baby. She was wearing a long velvet cloak and singing softly to her baby. Her voice was sweet and kind.

Hermione wondered why they could not see her for a moment until she realized that this was somebody else's memories. She was visiting their past. Hermione guessed that the baby is Voldemort and these are his parents.

"Darling Annabelle, how is she?" A man with dark hair and bright blue eyes came into the room. He was wearing a black cloak. He came up to his wife and kissed her softly. So the baby was a girl…. Maybe the man is Voldemort.

"Edward, how are you going to have a family and still be under his power? You can't do this! He's evil. I told you that I'm afraid and now that I have a child with you… I… I don't know what to do… What if he kills us?" the woman named Annabelle said fretfully.

Hermione was very confused at this whole thing. Was she talking about Voldemort?

"I've made mistakes in my life. Severus and I both know this. But we are trying to get away my love."

"I know I know, but I just keep thinking that this is too good to be true. You can't just _walk _away from the Dark Lord. Dumbledore has told you this time after time. This is something dangerous!" Annabelle set the baby down inside of her crib and turned to her husband.

She came to him and thrust his sleeve up, "This is your life!" She cried shrilly, "You are bound to him!" The area where she lifted his sleeve up was the dark mark tattoo. The same one Snape has. So this man is a Death Eater for Voldemort and he's trying to get away for his family.

"I told you Annabelle, We've made mistakes. But I found you, I love you. And I love our daughter! I did love the Dark Lord, until I realized how powerful he really was. I was obsessed with his powers; I wanted to be his top Death Eater. But that all changed. I was young and stupid. So was Severus. We both bit off too much then we can swallow. I promise you Annabelle I am going to change. I have, I just have this deathly mark on my arm!"

"Hermione is just a child, but when she grows up what will happen? You can't keep this from her! What if The Dark Lord comes after her!" Tears streamed down her face.

Hermione's eyes grew as big as saucers. Hermione? This child's name was the same as her's….. which would be fine, if it weren't for her name being really rare and this was a pensive of somebody's memories. Was it possible that the child was her? It couldn't be. Her parents are just dentists…. They can't be witches and wizards. She's a muggle born!

"I will do my best for you both" He was cut off by a blast at the front door. "No!" He whispered.

"Oh god! No!" The woman clutched her now screaming baby and cried.

Voldemort stood at the door surrounded by several Death Eaters.

"You thought that I wouldn't find out Edward?" He hissed.

Edward kneeled down, "My Lord, I'm sorry. But I didn't think you'd approve of my affair!"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you are still my loyal servant. I will take the child with me. It will be raised to be one of the best Death Eaters." Voldemort walked past Edward and into the room with his wife and crying daughter.

He stood up and ran, "No! Master please! My wife will care for her right now. She is too young to be taken!"

"Do you defy me! You will be punished for this act of mutiny and more punishment will come for disobeying me!" Several Death eaters came next to Edward and grabbed him holding him tight as he watched horrified as Voldemort grabbed the baby from his now screaming wife.

"HUCKS!" Voldemort yelled holding the screaming baby.

The man named Hucks came running out of the crowd and drew his wand out. "Avada Kedavra!" He cried holding it at the woman's heart. She immediately stopped screaming and crying and fell to the floor dead. A sickening thump was heard.

Hermione screamed and fell backwards on the ground. The poor woman was staring at her with blank eyes. She looked so much like her it was scary. It was almost like looking at herself in death. It couldn't be…. Maybe this is …. Her real mother? But that would mean…. no…. it was too much to take it.

"NOOOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! ANNABELLE!" Edward screamed. His face was red and contorted in rage. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Voldemort set the child down and rounded on him. "WHAT! YOU DARE THREATEN ME!"

The death eater's holding him smacked him hard across his face. Edward looked up and gave Voldemort the death stare.

"Leave my child alone you bastard!" Another hard smack was heard.

Hermione was wincing every time they hit him. The baby was screaming widely and out of control. A blast was heard down stairs. All of the death eater's apparated out of sight and were gone, leaving Edward to fall on the ground.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

Voldemort grabbed Edward by his collar, "Good bye loyal Death Eater, see you in Hell. Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione screamed once more as Dumbledore and several people came up the stairs to find Edward falling to the floor dead. And Annabelle dead laying on the floor also. Everyone was gone, Voldemort apparated already and the screaming baby was still crying madly.

Hermione felt as if she was being pulled back into reality. It was as if she were reading a book and now she was returning.

Her feet met the solid ground. She breathed a sigh of relief and crumbled to the floor crying breathlessly.

"Tend to her." Voldemort said to Snape, "Answer any questions and make sure she doesn't get anywhere." With that Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters started to dissapperate.

Snape walked up the Hermione's crying form. She winced when Snape touched her shoulder.

"Hermione, come on, let's get somewhere warmer." Snape said to her. It was starting to sprinkle outside and was freezing.

"How… h… how do you know my name?" She cried.

Snape picked her up much to her displeasure and apparated.

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Man this took a lot of thinking to do… yeesh!


	3. The Truth

Title – Different Life

Author – Brittany McLean

Rated – PG -13

Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

Her screaming and kicking was horrible. Severus threw the irritated brunette on the bed of his home and walked away irritated about the bruise forming on his back, and the scratches on his arms.

Hermione's screaming stopped, but her cries were apparent. Severus was about to snap at her, but when he saw her face he felt truly sorry for the girl. Her legs were curled underneath her. Her hair was a mess, all over the place; her cheeks were red from crying and screaming. Her hand was wiping tears off her face as they came. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"All of your annoying crying won't get you anywhere." He said curtly.

"You don't even know what I've been through or who I am, why should I listen to you?" She sniffled. The cloak she was wearing helped keep her warm in Severus' home. Which was cold. He sighed and lit a fire in his fire place.

Severus was preparing for the worst but she had to know. He took off the mask he was wearing and set it down. He did not look at her but knew her eyes would fall on him. And they did.

"YOU!" She backed away hitting the head board away from him.

Severus turned around and looked at her, he raised his hand to ask her to stop moving away but it was no use, words were profusely blurting out.

"MURDER! TRAITER! HOW COULD YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"SILENCE!" Snape screamed shutting her up.

Hermione sat on the spot she was in and shook silently.

"Would you let me explain?"

"Why should I? You'd probably kill me if your Master didn't tell you to take care of me." She hissed.

Severus sighed feeling defeated he knew the girl had to know.

"You've got it all wrong. The cleverest witch of her time couldn't figure this out?"

"Hmph!"

"I killed Dumbledore under his command. I know Hagrid told you about our argument we had that night. About me not wanting to do it anymore. Don't you get it Hermione? I wanted out! I don't want to do this anymore. I've been a spy for Dumbledore for years and I don't want to do it anymore. I knew Voldemort was planning on killing Dumbledore. I knew they were sending Draco to kill Dumbledore. I told him of this. He told me I must do it. Somehow Albus knew Draco would never go through with it."

Hermione was speechless. Her crying had ceased. "But… why did YOU have to kill him?"

"You see I had to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord somehow… Albus said he was getting old and his time was coming to an end soon, which I think wouldn't be until years and years later but… I refused. Albus told me I had too. I am the only one besides Dumbledore who can protect Harry and guide him. As much as I didn't want to loose my friend and help an enemy I had to do it."

"This…. This makes sense…. I mean, you didn't do it on purpose then? You know I thought about this…. But nobody believed me."

"I'd rather kill myself then kill the greatest wizard that ever lived. You? Stick up for me? After how I treated you?" He said surprised.

"Harry vowed to kill you…. How are you going to help someone who wants to kill you?"

"Potter also wants to kill Pettigrew also. I don't blame him for wanting to kill me…." He trailed off.

"You know, for as good and well Harry is, he sure does want to kill a lot of people…." She joked lightly.

"Well…. All because of one person Harry lost the most important thing in his life, his family. And because of that same person's servant he lost his Godfather. And …. Because of me… he's lost his mentor. I don't know if I could handle the stress he's going through."

"So you do have a heart." Hermione teased.

"When I killed Dumbledore I tried to tell myself I didn't have one. But I know I have one now more then ever. I sit here everyday missing picking on students and causing their day in my class miserable."

Hermione smiled but did not reply, she was too busy staring at her fingernails. Her cheeks were red and she had a grimace on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. Because of that same person I've lost my family too! Both of them apparently! How come I was never told of this?" she now had tears in her eyes.

Severus sighed and stood up walking away from her.

"WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME I WAS ADOPTED!"

When Snape did not answer her she jumped off the bed and ran to him swirling him around. He sneered at her for touching him so violently. But she obviously did not notice. Her cheeks were red, tears were streaming down her face and her chest was heaving.

"Answer me." She said vehemently.

"I didn't know." He stated simply.

"Of course you knew!"

"I knew your real father. But I didn't know that you were his daughter…"

"What?"

"We were friends during school. Sad thing was, we both turned to the dark side. Heh." He turned away from her staring out the window once more, "I should have seen it. You are just like him. The only thing you have from your mother is your looks. I don't know why Dumbledore never told me this. Probably because he had to keep this WELL hidden. But somehow Voldemort found out."

"My father a Death Eater?" She sat down looking defeated.

"He was a good man, believe that."

"Believe that he was a filthy scum full blood bastard walking around with a dark mark on his right arm and kills people! You think that is a good man! My birth father is no father of mine!" She shrieked.

"We made mistakes! Everybody does!" He rounded on her and lifted his sleeves once again, "I do not want this MARK on me! He redeemed himself and I'm trying to work up to that goal." He growled shoving his wrist in her face.

Hermione turned her head away looking shocked and tears were starting to form out of her eyes.

"Look," He said sitting next to her, "I'm sorry; I'm just frustrated, I don't know what to do with you. The Dark Lord wants something with you and I'm to make sure your safe. Dumbledore made sure that I protected Harry, and apparently now you. And let's not forget about Mr. Malfoy if anything should happen to him…."

"You will die…"

He looked at her strangely, "Yes. And I can't very well help Potter if I'm dead."

Hermione sighed and stood up. She walked over to the window looking out at the people walking by casually. Their wizard robes were wrapped tightly around themselves keeping them warm. Some would stop and greet each other some would avoid others and some had children running around. Hermione smiled as more tears fell down her cheeks. She wished she could have known her real parents. But she has loving parents right now who are dead. It couldn't get any worse. She now knew how Harry felt like all these years. She would often feel guilty about sometimes thinking Harry was being a bit dramatic about his parents. He never knew them… why should he miss them? It was exactly how she was feeling right now. She wanted to know her parents even though they were dead. And she missed her current parents very much.

She looked at the people once more and wondered out loud, "What are people doing out this late?"

"This is Diagon Alley Hermione, witches and wizards never really cease from shopping. They are either out at the three broomsticks or just causing trouble."

"So we're in Diagon Alley."

"The back part of it. The home part to say the least. This is my apartment for when I'm not in school. For the most part I'm always at school. But now… I'm stuck here." He looked far away, not really noticing Hermione was here for a second.

"I want to leave right now." She walked to the door.

Severus rounded on her and pushed her aside a bit roughly.

She glared at him. "Let me through." Her voice was cold.

"No."

She glared at him once more and tried to walk past him but he pushed her aside once more.

"Why? Why must you do this? Let me through Professor or I shall have to kill you."

"How? You don't have your wand, I took it."

"Give me my wand."

"No,"

Hermione turned around and ran to his book shelf throwing books off of it and some even towards him. Snape dodged most of the flying books but unfortunately getting hit twice in the face. He growled and grabbed her wrists once he reached her.

Her face was red and defiance was burning in her eyes. But there was still pain rimming in the core of her eyes.

"Stop it Miss Granger." He hissed.

"No," she mocked.

"I can't let you go. If I let you go they will hunt you down in an instant! They will not let you live the next time I guarantee you."

"Voldemort needs me, so I hear, he won't kill me."

"Oh he will. Believe me, he'll do worse then just kill you." He said darkly.

Hermione pulled away from his grasps and fell on his bed feeling tired and defeated.

"What is he going to do with me"

"I can only tell you that what ever the dark lord wants something special from someone, it's not good."

Small tears began to fall from her eyes.

Harry and Ron were playing chess when the doorbell rang. Pigwidgeon began flying in circular motions causing Hedwig to give a reproachful glare.

Ron looked up at Harry questioningly as if Harry knew who it was and sat up.

"Well come no then. Lets go see who it is."

"Right."

They both treaded down the stairs only to see Molly Weasley down stairs with a tired and weary looking Remus. Tonks was no where to be seen.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked his mother.

Molly looked up looking flustered and shook her head.

"Come on then, sit, both of you. Remus has something to tell you."

Remus looked at Molly for a moment as if to argue but knew it wise not to argue with her. He sighed heavily and looked at them both.

"There was a dark mark found at a muggle house last night."

"What?" They said in unison.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"This Muggle house was…. Hermione's house." He paused letting the boys gasp and ask random questions.

"Is she hurt?"

"Where is she?"

"She's not dead is she?"

"This can't be happening…."

"Her parents… are dead." He held up a hand to silence them, "But Hermione is nowhere to be found. We're still searching for her, but to no avail."

"Their trying their best dears.." Molly said softly placing her hands on both of them.

Harry and Ron were lying in their beds talking quietly. Remus had left some time ago, he had to return to his search.

"You think she's ran away to hide herself?" Ron asked.

"Knowing Hermione she would have gone straight here. To the Order."

"I'm so worried."

"I feel sick about it." Harry said into his pillow.

"She can't be dead, if she were then they'd have found her body right?" He sounded hopeful.

"I honestly don't know what to think Ron……"


	4. Thoughts and feelings

Title – Different Life

Author – Brittany McLean

Rated – PG -13

Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

Her black school robes were cascading down the sides of the bed of where she slept. Her lips slightly parted as she breathed softly. Her cheeks were tear stained and slightly pink. Her hair was strewn across the pillow in soft curls.

Severus watched her sleep for a moment before slightly shutting the door and locking it with a spell. He left a note on her pillow letting her know where he would be for the time being. He also explained why he had to lock the door.

He felt guilty doing this to her, but he had no choice. This was for her own protection. He was protecting her. He had to repeat this in his mind over and over to try and tell himself that what he was doing was right. He couldn't just take her and leave, he was risking his own life. This is where the fork in the road came. So what? He deserved to die! After all he's done in his life? But then…. Who was going to protect Harry, and help in the Order even though it was secret to himself. This life was so confusing and difficult.

Severus tried to ignore the protests in his mind as he made his way to the parlor of his home. He needed to apparate to the graveyard where there was to be another meeting held. Somehow he knew it involved Hermione. He shuddered to think of what it could be. This poor girl was brought into the middle of things by family ties.

'Stop it Severus, all these thoughts are clouding your mind. You could reveal yourself to the Dark Lord if you do not get a grip.' He scolded himself. He took a deep breath and apparated.

She shivered. There was a cold breeze on her back. 'Ginny must have left the window open again…' Hermione thought sleepily. Ginny usually always liked it cold and would sometimes forget to shut the window leaving Hermione unbearably cold.

She sat up about to scold Ginny about leaving windows open until a painful realization hit her hard. She was not at Hogwarts; she was in Snape's home in Diagon Alley. She threw the sheets off of her body and ran to the window that was open slightly. She shut it shut tightly and ran tried to pull the door open. It wouldn't budge. Again she tried.

'There must be some kind of charm on it…' She searched in her pockets for her wand and realized that Snape had taken it. She bit her lip in aggravation. Tears were starting to form. She ran over to the window pulling it open. She looked down; they seemed to be about five stories high from the ground. She had to at least try.

Taking a deep breath and wiping the now rapidly falling tears with the sleeve she placed her hands on the window pane. Just as she managed to stick her head out into the biting cold wind she felt as if she had been shocked throughout her body. She opened her eyes wide in surprise and looked down. The window was shinning bright pink. She was thrown backward into the bed.

"No!" She leapt to her feet. He had charmed the window also! She could only open it for air. "LET ME OUT!" She was screaming hysterically hoping that someone could hear her from outside.

She ran back to window and screamed to the people below, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYBODY HELP ME!" It felt like she was yelling for several minutes before she crumpled to the floor in a crying heap.

He had probably put a silencing charm on the room also. She thought miserably suddenly feeling hopeless. She sat up and wiped more tears from her sleeve. She wished she could write to Ron or Harry. She'll ask Snape when and if he ever comes back.

She slid up to the desk and sat down in the chair. A quill was sitting there already but she had to find some ink and parchment.

_Dear Harry, Ron,_

_I want to tell you guys that I'm all right. I have some interesting news for you guys. Sadly it is bad interesting. You have to help me, I'm held hostage with the Death Eaters. I can't say much, just that I need help. And you'll never believe the news I have about a certain teacher. I need help as soon as you can. So far I am in no immediate danger._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She folded the letter neatly and let it lay on the desk ready to be taken away.

She lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. It felt like it's been years but in reality it has only been a few hours. She was drowsy but could not fall asleep. Her eyes and head hurt from the constant crying. It seemed as if she was still crying but had no tears left. She was starting to feel hungry but she wondered if she should even eat. Voldemort wants her alive. But what if he found her dead? What if Snape found her dead?

She tried to imagine what it would be like. Would he feel anything for her? Or would he feel scared for not coming through with his Master's plan?

Snape walked into his door finally. Everything was dark and quiet. He stumbled through the dark house. It was feeling eerily cold. His heart was starting to beat a little harder. Something wasn't right. A cold breeze came through the room Hermione was locked in. He rushed over to her door and muttered a spell that released its holds on the door. It was dark except for the blue glare from the moon. The window was open letting in the biting cold air into the small room. It was freezing in here.

Where the hell was Hermione? He thought silently.

But his body was ahead of his thoughts. He thundered into the bathroom waving his wand to light the room.

The shower curtains were halfway open…

_Drip…_

The bathtub was filled with pink water…

_Drip…_

Her hair was floating around her…

_Drip_…

Her eyes were open wide….

He took a step closer, fearing closing around his heart…

_Drip_…

The water tap was slowly letting small droplets of water loose into the tub of red water.

He looked down fearing what he knew…

_Drip_…

The razor was lying on the carpet next to the tub with shimmering blood still fresh on

it…

_Drip_…

Her wrists were cut on both sides. Blood still flowing freely from them. The water was ice cold. Hermione was lifeless…..

But that was all she could imagine. She couldn't tell what he was feeling even if she knew legilimency. The man was unreadable then any other.

She sat up on her bed feeling cold thinking about how chilly the room was in her thoughts; she stood up and strode over to the window. She looked out once before shutting it tightly.

Would she ever be free again?

Or would she be stuck in this room? Or worse, under the imperious spell by Voldemort?

Would she be his slave? One of his murderers? Is this the life she deserved? Or course not…. She let her knees grow weak and fell onto the floor leaning against the wall for support.

'Who does deserve this? Besides the Death eaters themselves?' Her head was swimming with thoughts. She felt guilty for asking herself if she deserved this. There were hundreds of people who do not deserve stuff, and yet they still get horrible things happen to them. Neville for instance…. His parents are insane because of Voldemort's followers. Did he deserve it? Of course not.

All of a sudden a plate full of hot food showed up on the night stand next to the bed. It was full of mashed potatoes with beef gravy poured perfectly on top of it, three slices of juicy ham, two buttered biscuits, mixed vegetables to go along with it, and a cup of Butter beer next to the plate.

She sat up instantly feeling her stomach growl at the smell of it filling up her nostrils. She picked up the fork and began to eat so fast that she knew if she didn't slow down she'd probably choke. She stopped eating for a second to take a swig of her Butter beer. Once she was finished eating she laid her fork down and it disappeared instantly.

Her eyes began to feel heavy. She lay down in the bed feeling comfortably warm. But she needed more warmth. She pulled the heavy quilted sheets over her body and let her eyelids close. She fell asleep just minutes after her head swimming with thoughts. Her dreams tonight would not be dreams, but filled with nightmares. And all she could think in these nightmares was one consistent thought. Will she ever get home?


	5. Double Sided

Title – Different Life

Author – Brittany McLean

Rated – PG -13

Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

Author Note's – IsabellaPaige Thank you for reviewing. You were my only reviewer! Wow…. Is this story sucking? Anyways you asked if she slit her wrists or not. She did not. She was imagining what it would be like if she really did. And thank you Dana-Maru1 for being my only reviewer also.

"Harry Dear, you really should come down stairs and eat. Remus and Tonks came to visit again." Molly Weasley said peaking her head into the room he and Ron shared. Ron gave up on him about a half hour ago. Harry just wouldn't leave the room. He felt so horrible. He felt as if this was his fault. So was Voldemort trying to get a new way to kill him? Kidnap his friends, the ones closest to him? Use this to get him to him. They were his bait.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley…. I'm not hungry."

Molly raised her eyebrows, his voice was hollow. It was startling to hear it coming from him. She walked in and shut the door and came over to him sitting on the tip of the bed next to wear he was sitting. He was staring out of the window. Looking as the rain as it fell heavily from the sky.

"Harry dear, you really should come down and eat. I know you must be feeling horrible about Hermione, but we are doing all that we can to help her. School is starting soon also, and I can't help but feel that you may act worse there." She stroked his hair.

"Sweety, I know you are loosing so many people you love. But you have to remember that you have to keep going on. They still live in our hearts."

Harry did not talk. The pain was engulfing his heart now. He ignored these feelings for so long and now Mrs. Weasley had torn those secrets freeing them. It was like cutting a healing wound, drawing fresh blood. He tried not to let the tears fall. But it was such a hard thing to do.

He lost his parents, lost his mentor, lost his God Father, and now he is loosing his friends. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he might cry. He felt so weak and foolish. But then when he thought about it, he had a right to act this way. It was his fault everyone was falling one by one.

"Everyone is worried about you. If you could just come downstairs to have something to eat, you can come straight back up here and eat."

"I…I don't want to be seen by anyone." His voice was thick.

"Well, how about I bring you a plate to eat. Would that make you feel better?" She said stroking his cheek again.

Harry nodded but that was all. He wasn't giving her a definite answer about eating some food. He didn't feel like doing anything. He just felt worthless. It was like the same when he thought he was being possessed by Voldemort, but only worse because people were actually dying because Voldemort was trying to get to HIM.

He turned away from her again felling guilty but knowing that she could be next too. Hell her husband was almost killed because of him. He watched her retreat from the window's reflection. He sighed out loud and lay back down. He couldn't stay here. It was too risky. What if more things went wrong? What if Voldemort found out where the headquarters was because of him? He's had the same exact thought two years ago, but Voldemort is stronger now….. Who's to say he can't get everything he want out of the members of the Order.

He had to leave. Sometime tonight he had to leave; he'll go back to the Dursley's or perhaps make his own living. He'll be turning 18 in July, if he could just hold on until then…. He got up from his bed and went straight to packing, being careful to watch the door for Mrs. Weasley's return.

Hermione's eyes shot open from a banging sound coming from outside of her door. She sat there quietly listening to whatever made the noise. Her heart began to beat. This was exactly how it happened when she was attacked in her own home. Could someone be after Snape? Of course they were. He killed Dumbledore. Was a Death eater, and most trusted of the dark lord. How could someone live like that? Have false things being said about you. It must torture him immensely. As much as she hated the man, she felt sorry for him.

The noise came again. It was closer this time. It sounded like someone was falling against the wall. Hermione did not know how big Snape's house is just only how big this room is. Was this his home that he always lived in? It didn't look very old, it looked like someone had just barely moved in. no dust or cobwebs that filled houses that were rarely used. Not unless Snape was very good at cleaning, or he had a house elf….

The door knob began to glow a bright orange color. She jumped off of the bed grabbing the nearest book, she ran to the door hiding right next to it holding the book up for protection.

The door opened…

"Urrgh!" A man shouted when the book collided with the back of his head.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried dropping the book, letting it clutter the floor. She rushed over to the man. He was Snape.

He was holding his head, it couldn't have hurt that bad… could it? She was observing him for a few minutes until she realized he was bleeding. But not just from his forehead (she didn't even come close to hitting him that hard or near his forehead), but his arm had blood running down. She also noticed him limping.

"I just came in here to check on you and you attack me!" He hissed.

"What happened to you?" She had backed herself into a corner picking up her fallen book.

He looked at her and said nothing for a moment. After a very long pause he stood up and started limping towards the door.

"Well I can see that you are all right, I'll just be leaving." She stood in front of the door. "What do you think you are doing Miss Granger?"

"I don't want to be locked up in this room forever without knowing answers." Defiance was in her voice.

Snape was sneering at her and tried to push her out of the way, but he was just way too weak to fight with a strong and healthy girl right now. All he could do was glare at her helplessly and sit down on the bed.

"Well? What do you want to know?"

"Well…. For starters… how come I'm stuck with you and not some loony?" She was surprised she won.

"Because I know you the best. I taught you in school for six year. You are not here to be tortured, but you are not to be treated like a princess either, just as long as you are not harmed you are okay in the Dark Lord's eyes."

"It looks like you were tortured…"

His eyes flashed.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" She pressed some more.

"There's nothing to tell."

"You know there is. You're hurt badly. But you won't show it. Is this how it was when you were a Death Eater? Always coming home badly hurt?"

He was quiet but something made him talk because he answered, "Not always. Just when he has me do things that are almost impossible. Somehow though I always mange to get out alive."

Hermione sat down on the floor next to him, "Why did you decide to do this?"

"I felt it was right at that time."

"You may have chosen this life, but I didn't I want to go home." As soon as it was out of her mouth she regretted the words at the look on his face. His face did not move, but his eyes told it all. He was hurt.

"I'm… sorry."

"No I know, you're right, you did not choose this life. I did. I can't do anything right now, not until I find out more about what he wants with you."

"What did he have you do?" She pointed to his wounds.

"…… He …. He had me kill a family who's father and husband works in the ministry… I tried to not participate but only be a tagalong, but it was just too hard. If I didn't do it, they would know that I am a fake. They had fun killing the three little girls, placing the crucious curse on them and then the killing curse. They had seen that I had not done away with anyone. So they threw the wife at me and told me to get rid of her, silence her screaming. I did it one fluid moment, not giving her a chance to feel any pain from the crucious curse. The ministry finally showed up. It was a big fight, but two of us got away. That's how I got the cuts and bruises, and I tripped on a rock coming back. I had no time to mend my leg; I had to get back right away. So now you know what kind of monster I am."

"I… didn't know…. You're not a monster. Maybe in the beginning you were, but you somehow became human again. It's like being reborn again."

He turned to look at her; this was a curious girl indeed. Always has been ever since she laid a foot in his classroom. How could a girl, clever then even himself at that age, be well absolutely brilliant when she grew up with muggle parents.

She grew up magnificently. Her teeth were straight, no longer a buck toothed know-it-all, but a smart intelligent beautiful creature. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, falling down in curly waves. It wasn't frizzy at all actually. Her cinnamon eyes seemed to glow more that she is older. But it seemed that they were always asking questions even when she's not speaking.

Her forehead was starting to crease in confusion from him staring at her.

He noticed he was staring and looked away but brought his eyes back to her looking her dead in the eyes, "I'm so sorry for how things turned out for you."

She looked away from him her lips were parted slightly and her face was paling.

He put his hand on her shoulder looking at her reaction.

"I hoped to become a professor at Hogwarts…"

"Maybe… once the war is over… you can."

"But will I be alive?"

"I know what you're thinking… that possible nobody will survive from this."

She looked up, tears forming around her eyes, "Harry is just a kid. Not even an adult yet. There is no way he can defeat Lord Voldemort at full power, sure he's done amazing things in his youth…. But face to face with him, full power… I just don't know. And it scares me to know that…. Either one has to go…"

"I'm not going to lie and say that Harry will win for sure, because you're right. Harry is just a kid. Big headed at times… just like his dad. But he has Lily in him, perhaps he'll think himself out. Maybe he can do it, who knows. All we can do is hope."

"I wish things could be as they were before… before all of this happened."

"It will never be the same." He stood up and with one wave of his wand he mended his leg.

He headed towards the door but hissed and grasped his arm just as he reached for the handle.

Hermione stood up and rushed to him, "Are you alright?"

"I have to go," He looked at her, "I'm being summoned again."

"Again? Is this what he has you do? Run around day and night running…. Errands!"

"If that is what you want to call them."

"This is ludicrous!" She stomped away from him and sat dramatically on the bed, "What a life this is…" She said quietly.

"I will be back soon, I must go now. Stay out of trouble Hermione. I mean it." He shut the door and without another word, he was gone.


End file.
